Later
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel and Vala. Daniel has a revelation he needs to share. Silly fluff.


Title: Later

By: Spacegypsy1

Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own anything, well except for my clothes and shoes and purses. But certainly NOT Stargate related characters, etc. Therefore, I am disclaiming all in hope that I do not lose said clothes, shoes and purses by being sued by MGM, etc.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Synopsis: Daniel and Vala. Daniel has a revelation he needs to share. Silly fluff.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They had been spending a lot of time together in the past several months. A lot of time. A lot of kissing time. And bed time. And doing nothing but being together time.

Amazing, just freaking amazing! Daniel looked into the mirror and shook his head. Revelations often just hit him when he least expected it. This one was a doozy! Best to just get it over with. Taking a deep breath, Daniel let it out slowly, forcing himself to hurry along. No sense in letting this stew and making him crazier then he already was.

He would just spit it out and then work. And maybe work some more until he got his courage up to discuss it further. Daniel rushed straight to his office to find Vala intently studying the computer screen. He almost blurted out, 'shopping?' but held it back. "Hey," he said softly.

Smiling brightly, Vala waved at him, turning back to the computer.

Daniel walked right up beside her. "I'm in love with you."

It took a moment for that to sink in. Abruptly turning, she squeaked out, "Excuse me?" Her eyes were wide and confused.

"I'm in love with you, Vala; I just wanted to tell you that."

Her voice unsure, rising an octave with each word, she told him, "I love you, too."

Daniel gave her a curt nod. "I know."

"What brought this on?" She asked still reeling from his declaration.

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay. So…why not now?"

"We'll talk about it later. I just had to get that part out."

"Alright. I'll wait."

"Good, good, okay." He breathed a sigh of relief letting out a barely perceptible, 'oh god' "So, what are you doing?"

Nervous and giddy, she studied him as if he'd lost his mind. "Um, oh, ah, well, doing that research you asked me to do, but I haven't found a damned thing."

"Oh. Maybe I can help. Get up, get up." He shooed her out of the chair and began to type. "You were going in the wrong direction. Here's more what I'm looking for. I guess I didn't…"

"You were serious? Really?

He stopped typing and looked up. "Yes, really."

Vala plopped down in his lap.

"Vala. We have work to do."

"Today? I can't work. Not now. Maybe later."

Lifting her from his lap, he scowled. "What do you mean you can't work?"

"How can I work!?"

"You put queries into the computer. It's real simple."

"Agh! I can't do that." Vala pouted, shaking her head.

"Why?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Because."

Flustered, he got pissy. "Because why!?"

"Daniel," She tapped her forehead with a finger and thrust it out. "Because! You know!"

He stood. "What does that have to do with not being able to work!?"

"Oh. My. God." Vala took a step back, hands on her hips, eyes shooting fire. "Daniel, this is extra work. You said it's extra work. We don't have to finish it RIGHT NOW."

"Ah, er, um...I need to finish it."

"No you don't, darling."

"Yes I do, dearest."

"No."

"Yes."

She pointed emphatically at him. "You just told me you were in love with me."

"I know." Daniel dropped his head and stared at his shoes.

"So?"

"What?" His head lifted. "You just said you could wait."

"Well, I can't."

"You just said you could."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"You are so frustrating, Daniel!"

"That's the way I am. The way it will always be. Get used to it, you're gonna have to live with that the rest of your life."

Her mouth dropped open and eyes widened. "I'm confused. Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"No!" His face looked totally surprised. "Ah. Yes. Well, no. I mean…."

"Yes or no, Daniel. Yes or no?"

"Yes. No…no I didn't ask you. I mean, I actually didn't ask you. That comes later."

"Oh? How much later?"

"Well, I don't know!" Daniel started pacing.

"Why?" She followed him, shadowing his steps.

"Because I told you we would talk later!!"

"I don't want to talk later, I want to talk now."

"I have to work."

"You do not have to work. This is extra work. It's for when we don't have anything else to do!"

"We don't have anything else to do!" Stopping abruptly, he turned.

Vala had to pull back to keep from slamming into him. "That's not true."

"What do we have to do?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh, god! We. Are. Going. To. Talk. Later." His eyes widened threateningly.

"No. We. Are. Going. To. Talk. Now." Tossing her head, Vala insisted.

"You make me so mad!"

"Hardly!"

"Hardly!? You're driving me nuts!" Daniel squeezed his head and then, clinching his fists, he turned away.

"Oh please! You love it!" When he looked back at her she flashed him a wide, toothy grin. "And you love me." She twisted to and fro. "And I love you. And we have to get used to it, because we are going to be that way the rest of our lives. You said that."

"Alright. We'll talk about it now. But!" He held up a finger. "We are not talking about it here."

"Where?"

"In the car."

"On the way to…?"

"Get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"And, then we will go…?"

"Don't push it. Okay?"

She shrugged, ran her tongue across her teeth, smacked her lips, and twirled a pig tail.

"Okay?" He raised his voice a bit.

"I'm thinking, Daniel. I'm thinking."

Snatching up his jacket, Daniel grabbed her by a wrist and tugged her along. "Let's think in the car."

"Alright, darling." She skipped along behind him.

In the corridor, Vala in tow, happily letting him pull her along, they ran into Mitchell.

"Hey, guys. Where are you two off to?"

Daniel stopped and Vala crashed into his back. "To get something to eat." He said and started off again.

"Where?" Cam called out.

Stopping again, Daniel turned, snapping out. "What difference does it make?"

"Whoa, Jackson, who set your tail on fire? I just might wanna tag along."

"Not possible." Daniel moved forward, the momentum rocking Vala, who grinned back at Cam.

"Why not?" Cam frowned, confused.

"Because, Cameron, Daniel and I have to talk."

"So?"

"So, it's very personal. He's going to ask me to…" Vala was cut off when the elevator door shut in her face.

~END


End file.
